


Deckbuilding Advice

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren "helps" Aichi with his deck. Or... doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deckbuilding Advice

**Author's Note:**

> NO PLOT FLUFF ONLY FINAL DESTINATION

“Aichiii~” Ren singsongs as he plops down on the sofa. “What are you doing?”

“I can't decide what to swap out for these,” Aichi says distractedly, and gestures at the table. His deck is spread out over it, duplicate cards neatly laid out over one another, along with a number of other unsleeved cards. Shuffling through the extras, he compares them to the ones in his deck, mumbling quietly to himself. He can make room for _these_ if he takes out _those_ , but then what about–

“Let me see.” Ren slides over on the sofa until he's right next to Aichi, near enough that they're almost touching, and leans over, making a show of looking at the tabletop. Aichi glances sideways at him doubtfully. He's so close. Distractingly close. He really doesn't need to be that close.

“Hmmm~” Ren hums as he considers the cards. Seemingly absent-mindedly, one of his hands rests on Aichi's thigh, and a tiny anticipatory shiver runs up Aichi's spine at the contact. He does his best to ignore it. Ren is trying to give him advice, and he should be paying attention. It's hard to focus, though, as the hand slowly slips its way up his thigh, trailing over his hip, the soft, suggestive touch making Aichi's heart flutter. Apparently, Ren is also trying subtly to get him flustered, and _it's working_.

“Why not use four of these instead of those ones?” Ren says, indicating stacks of cards as he speaks. “That would allow you to–”

Already, despite his efforts, Aichi is barely listening. There's plenty of space on the sofa. Ren doesn't need to be right up against him, and he really doesn't need to be slipping that hand behind Aichi's back and wrapping his arm around Aichi's waist – even as he continues to talk and shuffle cards around with his free hand – and he _certainly_ does not need to be _snuggling_ like that.

Not that Aichi is complaining, of course.

He gives in and snuggles back, letting his head rest on Ren's shoulder. Ren is still talking, but Aichi is so distracted the words don't even register with him. _Wow_ , he thinks, _his hair smells really nice_. _And it looks so fluffy_. The urge to nuzzle his face into it is overwhelming, so he does, murmuring quietly in satisfaction. It's so soft against his skin, and the warmth of their bodies pressed together like this is so relaxing. He lets out a happy sigh in spite of himself. Aichi is starting to think he could just close his eyes and go to sleep right here, when a hand unexpectedly cups his cheek. He leans into the touch, and it guides his gaze up to Ren's satisfied, smirking face.

“You know, Aichi,” he says, “I don't think you're listening to me.”

“Wh– But I–” Aichi protests automatically, feeling his face flush at being caught out. He squirms a little against Ren's grip, as if to prove that he's being held against his will, that he _was_ trying to listen, _really_ , even though it's much too late for that pretense. “You're being distracting _on purpose_.”

“Well, yes,” Ren admits. With a laugh, he wraps his other arm around Aichi as well and practically drags the smaller boy into his lap. “I could always stop,” he adds, teasingly, “If you want.”

“I didn't say that,” Aichi huffs. He _knows_ it's only teasing, but somehow it _always works_. Giving up protesting immediately, he allows himself to be bundled up into Ren's arms, nuzzling against his neck and planting a light kiss on the exposed skin.

“You gave in so easily,” Ren says. He sounds almost disappointed.

“Sorry,” Aichi mumbles as he curls up against Ren's chest. “You've very... convincing.”

Ren's fingers brush gently through his hair and he smiles in contentment, eyes slowly drifting shut. Even if he _was_ tricked into this in a way, the outcome is worth it. The deck can always wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
